White Wolf
: "To the end of the line right Capt?" : ―Bucky Barnes James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes, more famously known as The Winter Soldier, is an ex-ally of Captain America and member of the Invaders and Howling Commandos. He became a HYDRA Agent and Mercenary who is a myth through time. Following the events of Battle of Triskellion, Bucky has regained large pieces of his memory and has taken up the identity of White Wolf and is operating with former enemy Steve Rogers and his friend Sam Wilson. He later played an important part in All Hail Hydra and joined the heroic Ultimates per request of Steve. Biography Early Life Bucky was born March 20, 1925 in Shelbyville, Indiana. In 1935 and was the eldest child of four. Barnes grew up to be an overachiever, even during the loss of both of his parents. Growing up with Steve Bucky, through it all, was great friends with Steve Rogers, best friends, Steve was the weakling of the two and was constantly bullied and James would always come to his aid and help him out. U.S Military Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers. Barnes was conscripted and assigned to the 107th in 1942. His regiment was captured by the forces of HYDRA, but Barnes along with what remained of his regiment were rescued by Rogers, who had become Captain America during Barnes' military absence. Howling Commandos Joining forces in the continuing war, Barnes and Rogers formed the Howling Commandos to battle the Red Skull's forces and later the Invaders to serve the people, stopping any crime. Captured by Arnim Zola During an attempt to capture HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola and stop a rocket heading towards Washington D.C, Steve and Bucky tried stopping the rocket where he fell off and vanished and was then presumed to be deceased. The Man on the Wall Early Life Bucky woke up in a Soviet facility and was given a new arm, Bucky didn’t remember the events of the rocket, so he became a Soviet Assassin as he was slowly brainwashed as he slowly became the most feared man and the Soviets gave him an anti-aging serum, so if that Bucky took an unhealthy lifestyle, his aging and skill would not be affected. Training Black Widow Bucky, during his time as The Winter Soldier, he was training Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), who was working for the Black Widow unit at the time and trained her. Eventually both fell in love, but kept their love secret, but was found out about and eventually Bucky was brainwashed enough to not feel love anymore, later on, she defected to the Americans. Approached by Nikita Bucky was approached by current Russian Dictator at the time, Nikita Khrushchev, and was asked to meet him in an undisclosed location at the time. He was lead to the Siberian Bunker where Red Skull (A decoy at the time) and Baron Zemo met and eventually discussed the recruitment and Bucky was Enlisted as the assassin for HYDRA and The USSR (United Soviet Socialist Republic) and was labelled "The Winter Soldier" by the Russian Military. Becoming The Man on the Wall The first assassination Bucky did was a British Chairman by the name of William McBradley, a former RAF and one of the many men who destroyed HYDRA's Base in Frankfurt, Germany. When the Chairman met a United States Defense Secretary, he was shot in the head by Bucky when he was scouting at the Great Wall of Berlin, where he had got the name, The Man on The Wall. Killing Nomad His next one was in 1979, he was tasked of killing former "Bucky", Jack Monroe aka Nomad, Bucky executed this by confronting Jack at a Bar off the coast of Alaska and shooting him dead in his chest twice, killing him instantly. Bucky has helped and done hundreds of assassinations since then, presumably. Masters of Evil Getting awoken by HYDRA in the new years, 2014, Baron Zemo the Second informs Bucky that he will be serving apart of the Masters of Evil, a HYDRA-Funded program. He, of course, agrees joining forces. Arctic Assault During August, the Avengers launched an assault on the forces of HYDRA and one of their mines / weapon manufacturing bases, Bucky showed up during one of the final acts of this attempting to stop Captain America and Hawkeye from freeing the slaveworkers, he was however defeated tortured by HYDRA soon after. He plots for revenge Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Category:Human Category:Cyberneticly-enhanced Category:Android Category:Winter Soldier Program Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Soldiers Category:Veterans Category:SSR Agents Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Invaders Category:Barnes Family Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Category:HYDRA Agents Category:Brainwashed Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:All American (story) members Category:Bucky Barnes stories Category:Ultimates members Category:Ultimates Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents